Nutthin' For Christmas!
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Just something that I did up! Everyone is 9 years younger! Mr. & Mrs. Curtis are still alive! Hope you all like it!


Ok here's something funny I just came up with. It has the song. '_I'm Gettin' Nuthin' for Christmas_' hope you all like it!

Ages-  
Ponyboy - 5  
Johnny - 7  
Sodapop - 7  
Steve - 8  
Dallas - 8  
Two-Bit - 9  
Darrel - 11

I don't own anyone! I wish I owned Johnnycakes :P! Pony's going to be talking somewhat like a little kid. But thinking like everyone else!

Ponyboy was sitting on a chair kitchen table looking a his mother who's was making breakfast.

"Mommy I'm scared..." Pony said in a quite voice.

"It's ok sweetie." Mrs. Curtis said sitting down next to her son. "Soda's going to be there too. So is Johnny, Steve, and Dally."

Pony smiled some.

"You will be a grate little shepherd." His mother told him.

Pony only nodded slowy.

"Go get your brothers up, and tell them if they are down here in one minute I will let them have a small pice of chocolate cake."

Pony smiled an hot up."Oke mommy." He said then ran, out of the room and up the stairs.

:Up staries:

"Soda! Soda get up! Mommy said you and Dar are down in one minute we can have cake!" Pony said jumping on his older brothers bed.

Soda sat up and rubbed his eyes. Pony got off his bed and ran to Darry's room and started to jump on his bed.

"Dar! Dar get up pwease! Mommy said we can have can if you and Soda-" Pony was cut off by Darry.

"Ponyboy get out of my room." Darry muttered pulling the blakets over his head.

"Darry pwease get up!" Ponyboy said shaking his brother.

Darry gave Pony a small push making Pony loss his balance, and fell right on top of Darry.

Darry ground and the instanced wight on him. He heard a small sniff. He sat up and helped Pony sit up.

"You ok Pony? Sorry I didn't mean to trip you Pony. Let's go down and get some breakfast ok?" Darry asked looking at his youngest brother. Pony nodded.

"Mommy said we can have cake if we are down in a minute." Pony said hopping of Darry's bed.

"Will we better get down there before nothings left."Darry said getting off his bed.

He and Pony ran out of his room and going down the staries.

Soda was down staries already.

"Darrel, what time did you go to bed last night?" Mrs. Curtis asked her oldest son.

"Errrr...ten-ten...I was finishing something up for school." Darry said sitting down at the table.

"What have I told you about staying up past your bed-time?"

"Not too, and I don't want to get out of bed."

"Well seeing as you stayed up so late you well be going to concerted to night. Your father and I have some important things to do but we well try and come and see your brothers."

"Mom you said you would come and watch me and Pony." Soda said looking at his mom, with a mess face that had chocolate around his mouth.

"Don't worry kids. Your mother and I well do are best to get there in time." Mr. Curtis said walking into the kitchen, with a red face."Be sure to dress warm for school. It's cold out side."

:That night at the middle school:

Pony was walking to the manger in front of lots of people. His class was doing '_Away in a Manger_' all he had to do was stand with some stuff sheep. He looked to find his mom and dad but no sign of them. He could see Darry in the second row the third chair in, with two empty chairs next to him. In the middle of it Mr and Mrs. Curtis came in. They sat and watched him on the stage. As soon as the kidnagradent class was done they got up and went to see him. He could sit with his mom and dad now while Soda, Steve, Johnny and Dally where going on but they wont be up till last. Two-Bit, was there in the back watching.

:Soda, Steve, Johnny, and Dally:

"This is going to be so much fun! We get to be funny on stage!" Soda said happily.

"Are you scared Johnny?" Dally asked looking at the younger boy.

Johnny nodded his head.

"Well don't worry we all have to say one line." Steve said, putting a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"That's not it." Johnny said in a whisper."The first line is the one the scares me."

"Oh right...That dose really suck...you'll be ok."

"Hope so..."

"Hi guys." Sandy said looking at them.

"Hi Sandy!" Soda said looking at her.

"Ok, class it's time." The teacher said looking at the kids.

The class walked on to the stage Sandy was at one end, then Johnny, Dally, Steve, Soda, then a few other kids. Three rows of kids where behind the first row(where the boys and Sandy is.)

"Miss, do I really get hit over the head with a bat?" Johnny wisperd to the teacher.

"No. Don't be silly Johnny no one will brake a bat over your head." The teacher said walking over to the piano.

Dally did look kinda mad about his part he had to sing.

The piano started up.

The kids began to signing.

I broke my bat on Johnny's head,  
Somebody snitched on me.  
I hid a frog in sister's bed,  
Somebody snitched on me.  
I spilled some ink on Mommy's rug,  
I made Tommy eat a bug,  
Bought some gum with a penny slug,  
Somebody snitched on me.

Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas,  
Mommy and Daddy are mad,  
I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas,  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.

I put a tack on teacher's chair,(Sandy's part)  
Somebody snitched on me.  
I tied a knot in Susie's hair,(Johnny's part)  
Somebody snitched on me.(Johnny's part)  
I did a dance on Mommy's plants,(Dally's part)  
Climbed a tree and tore my pants,(Steve's part)  
Filled the sugar bowl with ants,(Soda's part)  
Somebody snitched on me.(Dally, Steve and Soda's part)

So, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas,  
Mommy and Daddy are mad.  
I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas,  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.

I won't be seeing Santa Claus,  
Somebody snitched on me.  
He won't come visit me because,  
Somebody snitched on me.  
Next year I'll be going straight,  
Next year I'll be good, just wait,  
I'd start now, but it's too late,  
Somebody snitched on me.

So, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas,  
Mommy and Daddy are mad.  
I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas,  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.

So you better be good whatever you do,  
'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you,  
You'll get nuttin' for Christmas.

The kids bowed then the cretins shut. All the kids ran off the stage.

They all ran to where Mr. and Mrs. Curtis where waiting along with Darry who had a sleeping Ponyboy on his back. Two-Bit came running up to them.

"You kids where really good. Johnny you did a grate job speaking loud." Mrs. Curtis said smiling at him.

Johnny smiled."Thanks Mrs. Curtis."

"How about we go go out for pizza. On Darrel."Mrs. Curtis, said looking at the kids, who's faces light up.

"Sandy!" A male voice called out.

"Sorry...I can't come...I will see you guys, tomoreo." Sandy said looking at the guys.

"Ok, Sandy." Soda said looking at her.

Sandy ran off to the man that had called for her.

"Can I come too?" Two-Bit asked looking up at Mr. and Mrs. Curtis.

"Sure Keith." Mrs. Curtis said looking at him.

"Junior you want to come for pizza or go home with Pony?" Mr. Curtis asked his son.

"I will go home." Darry said, trying not to drop his baby brother.

Mr and Mrs. Curtis nodded."Ok everyone to the car." Mrs. Curtis took Pony from Darry so he could rest.

"Mom, did Pony sleep thought parts?" Soda asked his mom as they where driving.

"No, as soon as you Dally and Steve sang your last line he feel asleep." Mrs. Curtis said getting out of the car along with Darry. Soda Steve Dally and Johnny where in the back-seat watting.

When Mrs. Curtis came back they left, and went to get pizza.

:In the house:

:Darry's P.O.V.:

I decided to stay home. I wanted to get some more sleep. Mom told me to get Pony in his PJ's, then to go to bed. It was really my first time by my self along with my baby brother. I locked the front door like my mom said to. I went and got in my PJ's then I changed Pony into his PJ's. God he's hard to change. Then I went to bed.

:End of Darry's P.O.V.:

:Pony's P.O.V.:

I was so tired that I could not stay awake any longer and feel asleep. But I could tell someone was holding me. But I was to tired to see who it was. Soundly I was cold. Then warm again. For awhile I was still warm, then I felt cold agian. Then warm. I heard my mommy talking to Darry, then she said good-night. Then I heard the door shut. I was moving. Darry must be carrying me. He took off my cote(jaket). Then he started to undress me, but left-ed my under-ware on. I just fell into a deeper sleep...

:End of Pony's P.O.V.:

OK THATS ALL!

1- I KNOW CHRISTMAS IS DONE BUT I WAS AWAY YESTERDAY!  
2- I know it sucked but I want to know what you think!  
3- The brackets in the song where you was signing it.  
4- R&R  
5- HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
